Just The Beginning
by stina222
Summary: Amelia Gilbert is Elena's twin sister. What happens when the Salvatore brothers come to town? How will Amelia react to the world of the supernatural? Amelia's life is turned upside down and in the middle of all the crazy, she develops feelings for the Salvatore brothers. Stefan/OC/Damon Who will she end up with?
1. Chapter 1

_**Just The Beginning**_

_****_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries. The only thing that I own is my own character, Amelia. That's all.**

**Enjoy. Comment. Review. All that good stuff:)**

* * *

_"Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_So you put me down oh_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now_  
_Flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble"_

My hand was running all over my bed, searching for my phone. Finally I found it and turned off the alarm. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Today is the first day of school. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was dreading today. Not only do I hate school but I have to deal with the continuous questions of "how are you?" Ever since my parents died back in May everyone has been walking on egg shells around me. The same with my siblings, Elena and Jeremy. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I did my daily routine and got dressed. I decided to go with blue jeggings, peach lace ruffle baby doll top, tall brown leatherette boots, and my brown leather jacket. I topped it off with some jewelry. Pearl earrings that start big then get smaller with each piercing. I have my ears pierced three times. Then I added a love heart charm necklace. I walked over to my full length mirror and was satisfied with what I saw. I look almost identical to my sister Elena. We are twins after all. We are both tall and skinny with light olive skin. The thing that separates us though is that she has brown doe eyes and I have glistening green eyes. The thing about my eyes though is that they change color a little through out the day. Sometimes they look green, sometimes blue, and sometimes even gray. When I went to go get my license, they had a hard time deciding my eye color. Another thing different is our hair. Elena has long straight dark brown hair and it splits in the middle. I have long dark brown hair too but it is naturally curly and I have swooping bangs. I walked over to my nightstand to grab my phone when I saw that I forgot to put my ring on. It was a lapis lazuli. It had two diamond hearts on the side of it and had a silver band. Over the summer I decided to just take a drive. No destination in mind. Two hours later of just driving around mindlessly I saw an old antique shop at one of the exits. I decided to check it out. There was only one other car there. I walked inside and it was so cluttered. It was dark and dusty too. I looked around and just as I turned, the shop keeper was there. She was old and honestly kinda creepy. She told me that no one ever comes here. I wasn't surprised though. That place was a hole in the wall. I browsed the shop an was completely fascinated by all the old things I saw. I eventually came across an old empty journal and a lapis lazuli ring. I brought them to the shop keeper and went to pay for it but she told me to keep them for free. She seemed a little crazy. She was rambling on about magic and that the ring held special powers for the "creatures of the night". It was interesting but yet very weird. I left that place and I have worn this ring ever since. I also write in that journal every day too. I put my ring on then grabbed my things and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Aunt Jenna running around. She looked like she was about to pull her hair out in a state of panic. She turned around and looked at me.

"Amelia! Here, lunch money." She practically threw the money at me.

"Thanks Jenna." I walked around the table and ruffled Jeremy's hair. He swatted my hand away and I just smirked at him. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and looked at Elena.

"You ready to go?"

"Uh yeah." She grabbed her stuff and I pulled my keys out of my purse and went outside. Elena doesn't like to drive ever since the accident. I never let it get to me like that though. I have a red Chevrolet Cruze. I worked a lot of hours and did a lot of begging to get this car. I paid half and Jenna paid the other half. I absolutely love this car though. Elena climbed in and I drove off. It was silent the whole car ride with the exception of the music playing. I know what Elena is thinking. It's the same thing that I'm thinking. I just have to take this day by day. People will ask how I'm doing and ill plaster a fake smile on my face and say 'Im doing a lot better. Thanks for asking.' I know I'll be saying 'Im fine' many times today. We arrived at school and I saw friends hugging and everyone looking so happy. I don't know why. It's school. Elena got out of the car and I just say there for a second. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and got out of the car. Ready to take on the day.

I went to my locker and then to Elena's. I leaned on the locker next to hers.

"It's only been 10 minutes and I already want to shoot myself." She looked up at me and rolled her eyes then smiled.

"You still have 8 hours to go."

"Ugh don't remind me." I looked over and saw one of my best friends walking over.

"Bonnie!" I gave her a big smile and hugged her. Bonnie Bennett was one of my closest friends and she really helped me deal after the loss of my parents.

"Hey Mia! Elena!" She looked around for a moment. "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks a hot...can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"Ah, no, that's over," Elena said, after a pause.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year," Bonnie smiled. I looked over Elena's shoulder and saw Matt. I smiled and waved at him. He nodded his head in reply. Then Elena looked over at him. He gave a cold hurt look before shutting his locker and walking away.

"He hates me." Elena groaned turning back around.

"That's not hate," Bonnie contradicted her. "That's 'you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits'." I gave a small sad smile at that. I really did feel bad for Matt. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken and just how long it can take to mend it. All of the sudden I saw Caroline rush towards us.

"Elena, Mia!" she smiled, pulling us both into a hug. "Oh my god. How are you both? Oh, it's so good to see you." She let go of us and turned to Bonnie. "How are they? Are they good?"

I rolled my eyes as Elena said, "Caroline, we're right here. And we're fine. Thank you."

"Really?" She sounded doubtful.

"Yes. Much better." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"You poor things!" She gushed an then pulled us into another hug. She finally let go of us, "So I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah! See ya Caroline." I said with a smile.

"Okay, bye!" Bonnie replied. I watched as Caroline walked off and Bonnie turned to look at both me and Elena. I laughed and Elena shook her head.

"No comment." Me and Elena said at the same time.

"See I'm telling ya Lena! We have some kind of twin powers!" She rolled her eyes at me while Bonnie laughed and we began to walk.

We passed the main office and Bonnie stopped us. Something inside the room had caught her eye. I followed her gaze to see a boy standing at the desk, talking to the receptionist.

"Hold up. Who's this?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"All I see is back." Elena said, not particularly interested.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie shot back. Elena laughed and I smirked.

"Mm looks mysterious. " I said with a wink. They both laughed.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar," Bonnie said. I gave her a weird look but played along.

"I bet he's got a deep dark secret. And I wouldn't mind finding out what it is." I said while wiggling my eyebrows. Bonnie nodded her head.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked, ignoring my comment and looking amused.

"Wait what?" I asked, confused.  
"Since when was Bonnie psychic?" I looked at Bonnie and raised my eyebrows.

"Just some things my grams has been telling me. I'll explain more later."

"Well if you're psychic, you better be whipping me up some lottery numbers!"

"I wish!" She replied. I was about to reply when I heard someone say Jeremy's name. I looked back and I saw Jeremy talking with a really shady guy. I narrowed my eyes at them and glared. I know Jeremy got into the drug scene and I was hoping it would be a phase that passed by the end of summer. Apparently not.

"I'll be right back." Elena said. I knew she was furious but I didn't want her to cause a scene. I saw Jeremy go into the men's bathroom and she was headed the way.

"One sec Bon." I followed Elena into the men's bathroom. Just as I entered a guy was leaving. He looked surprised that girls where storming in. If it was any other circumstance, I would find it funny. Elena grabbed Jeremy's face and looked into his eyes.

"Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned."

"No, I'm not." I rolled my eyes at that. Elena started searching Jeremy.

"Where is it? Is it on you?"

"Stop, all right?! You need to chill yourself, all right?"

"Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk? Dude, you are so cool."

"Look, stop! I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy! I gave you a summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. No, no, no, you know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it? Jeremy, I know who you are. And it's not this person. So don't be this person."  
I sighed and looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy, I know what you're going through. Elena and I are going through the same thing. I know that drugs is just you're way of coping, but you need to find a different outlet. Drugs gives you an escape but not for long. Eventually reality will catch up with you and it's not going to be good. Elena is right, this isn't who you are. Please Jeremy, this is only going to ruin you. We just want to help because we care." He stares at me for a minute. I really hope my words reaches him. Jeremy and I used to be so close but after the accident, we drifted.

"I don't need this." He said them walked away. I took a deep breath and looked at Elena.

"What are we going to do with him?!" I asked.

"I don't know." I shook my head and started to head for the door. Elena followed behind me and we both exited the bathroom at the same time. We turned around and ran into the new guy.

"Uh, pardon me. Um. . .is this the men's room?" He asked looking between the two of us.

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—It's a long story. Just. . ." Elena got flustered. I got a good look at the guy and I can't blame her. He was hot.

"Sometimes Elena gets confused and ends up in the wrong restroom and I have to go fish her out." I said and looked over at her. Her eyes were wide open in shock and she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just smirked at her and looked back at the new guy to see him looking between us both and smiling. He makes way for us and we both pass him. When we get away Elena slaps my arm.

"I can't believe you said that!"

"Oh come on! I was just kidding!" I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

I tuned out Mr. Tanner and looked over at Elena to see her exchanging looks with the new guy. I looked over at Bonnie and we both raised our eyebrows. I look back to the front and then started doodling in my notebook. I felt like someone was looking at me and I looked back just to see the new guy looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I went back to my doodling and all I could think was that Elena already seems smitten with the guy and I don't plan on there being a love triangle anytime soon.

* * *

After school I met up with Elena.

"So how was your first day?"

"The same as any other day. Hey look, I think I'm just going to walk home. I have to stop somewhere first anyways."

"Alright. See ya later." I have her a small smile and started walking towards my car. I knew why Elena wanted to walk. She was going to the cemetery to write in her diary. I've done that a few times myself but I haven't done it in weeks. The loss of my parents still hurts everyday but I truly am getting better. I can't just put my life on hold. I headed home and as I was driving something hit my windshield. It scared me and I swerved the car. I pulled over in shock. A bird just flew into my car. Well that doesn't happen everyday. I continued driving home. When I got home I started on my homework. I didn't have much, just math. Once I finished that I went downstairs to get a snack and then I went back to my room. I decided to just sit and listen to music. Me and Elena are supposed to meet Bonnie at the grill later tonight.

* * *

I walked downstairs just in time to hear Jenna trying to be the parental figure.

"Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna looked proud of herself for saying that. Elena looked up at me amused. I gave a small clap.

"Well done, Aunt Jenna." I grabbed my jacket as Elena opened the door. I saw the new guy just on the other side.

"Oh." Elena said.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was. . .strange."

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." I walked away into the kitchen to grab my purse and I walked back to the front door. I heard the end of Elena's sentence.

"...Do you want to come?" I still haven't been formally introduced to the new guy yet. I walked over to them.

"Ready Lena?" I looked over at the new guy. "Sorry I don't think we have been formally introduced. I'm Amelia." I held out my hand and gave him a smile. He gave me a small smile back an shook my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Amelia. I'm Stefan."

"Pleasure. So will you be joining us tonight?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not! Lets go."

* * *

We got to the grill and we went through the awkward introduction with Stefan and Matt. Caroline saw us and beamed. Of course she would be going after Stefan. He's fresh meat. We all took a seat at a table. Caroline of course started with 20 questions.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?"

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents passed away."

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked sympathetically.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline was giving him her flirty smile.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie added. Stefan looked at me and then Elena.

"Are you going?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her and Elena gave a small shy smile.

* * *

The next day I went about my daily motions. New day, same stuff. I was walking to history class when some kid running in the halls bumped into me and I dropped all my stuff. I glared at the kid who kept running and didn't even look back to apologize. With a sigh I bent down to pick up my stuff. Just as I did, I saw another hand shoot out to help. I looked up and saw Stefan. He helped me pick up my things and handed them to me.

"Thanks I really appreciate it." I smiled at him.

"It's no problem." As he handed me the last paper I noticed the ring on his hand.

"Wow that's a big ring." He looked down and twisted the ring a bit.

"Uh yeah, it's a family heirloom."

"I like it. And it's a lapis lazuli too." He looked surprised for a moment. I held out my hand and showed him my ring.  
"I have one too." Just as he was about to comment the bell rang.

"We better hurry! Mr. Tanner doesn't take to kindly to those who show up late in his class." Stefan nodded at me and took one more glance at my ring before walking to class. As we entered Mr. Tanner looked at us and crossed his arms.

"I'm assuming you guys didn't just get lost. There's no excuse for being late." Tanner was such an asshole. Stefan apologized and then Mr. Tanner looked at me expectantly. Did he seriously want me to apologize? We weren't even 2 minutes late and it's the second day of school.

"Amelia I know all about you're situation. I don't know how you cope but you better not be acting out in my class." I raised my eyebrow at that and decided to keep my mouth shut before I say something I would regret. I looked at Stefan and saw that he was about to say something but I just shook my head at him. Tanner went on with his lecture and I zoned in an out.

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?"

"Um..a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." That just pissed me off.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians."

"That's correct. Mister. . .?"

"Salvatore."

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner." I was completely shocked at that. He totally just owned Tanner. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. He looked over at me with narrowed eyes and I just smirked.

* * *

I arrived at the party at the falls and started walking towards Elena and Bonnie when I saw Bonnie walk away and Elena call after her. I looked at Elena with furrowed brows.

"What was that about?!"

"Uh I don't even know."

"Oh." I looked back to where Bonnie went and then looked back at Elena and as I did I saw Stefan next to her. I gasped in surprise and as I did, Elena turned around also.

"Hey Stefan!" I said.

"Hi." Elena said breathlessly.

"Amelia. Elena," He nodded at us. "I didn't mean to startle you guys."

"You seem to be doing that a lot." Elena replied. I decided to leave them alone to talk.

"Well I'm going to go check on Bonnie, see you in a bit." I smiled at Elena and waved at Stefan. He waved back and then turned his attention on Elena. I'd be happy for Elena if something happened between we and Stefan. I just feel bad for Matt. She broke up with him because she needed time and here she is with Stefan. It must be hard. I went to look for Bonnie when I saw Caroline. Completely wasted.

"Hey Care! You okay?"

"Why don't any of the good guys go for me? Am I not pretty enough? I mean Stefan is instantly attracted to Elena the day they met and he wouldn't even consider giving me the time of day. You and Elena get everything good." I looked at her sadly.

"Care bear you are absolutely beautiful. Elena and I are no better than you. You just have to be patient and the right guy will come around eventually." She nodded her head at me and I hugged her. After a minute I pulled away.

"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to take you home?"

"No I'm fine. I'm not thaaat drunk."

"If you say so. I'm going to go find Bonnie."

"Okie dokie." She hiccuped. After making sure she was okay, I went to look for Bonnie. I saw her sitting by the fire, staring into it.

"Hey." She jumped and looked startled.

"Oh hey Mia."

"So what was that earlier? With Elena?"

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. Hey I'm not going to push but you know I'm always here."

"I know. It's just this stuff my grams has been telling me. That I'm psychic. Sometimes when I touch an object I get a picture. Earlier when I touched Elena's hand I saw a crow and fog. It was weird. I don't know, maybe I'm just making something out of nothing." I looked at her.

"Or maybe you're not. Maybe you really are psychic or have some kind of ability."

"Really? Do you really think that's possible?" I shrugged.

"Anything is possible if you ask me."

"Thanks Mia. Really. For not writing me off as crazy."

"Of course Bon. If you really believe something is happening, I'm with ya 100% of the way." I nudged her. I looked over and saw Jeremy going into the woods. I groaned.

"I'll be back." She nodded and I followed Jeremy.

"Jeremy, where the hell are you going?" I called after him.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Jeremy please!" I kept walking after him when he tripped.

"Vicki? No! Oh, my god, it's Vicki!" He shouted and I looked over him to see Vicki on the ground, blood everywhere.

"Oh, my god!"

"No!"

"Pick her up, we need to get help!" He lifted her up and we ran out of the woods as fast as we could.

"Somebody help!" I yelled. Matt ran over to us.

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?!"

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked with wide eyes.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!"

"Everybody back up, give her some space!"

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood." I said panicked.

"Put this on her neck."

"Vicki, Vicki, come on, open your eyes, look at me."

* * *

I watched as Matt left in the ambulance with Vicki. Bonnie walked over to me and Elena.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news."

"We need take Jeremy home." Elena said.

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. But whatever I saw, or I think I saw, I have this feeling..."

"Bonnie, what?"

"That it's just the beginning."

* * *

We walked over to Jeremy to see him drinking a beer.

"You ok?" Elena asked.

"You know, those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer." I said to him.

"They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too." Elena finished. Jeremy looked from me to Elena and scoffed at Elena.

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?"

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." Elena replied.

"Come on Lena, Jer. Lets get home."

* * *

I walked into my room and put my hands on my dresser and look in the mirror above. I just wish I could go back 4 months and change what happened. Jeremy's just spiraling downward and I don't know what to do to help him. I sighed and went into my bathroom and started stripping off my clothes. I got into the hot shower and literally just stood there for 20 minutes thinking about life. Bonnie was right. This is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries, I only own my character, Amelia.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

_Dear Diary, _  
_ The less I think about my problems, the better I feel. But I know I can only avoid them for so long. I'm feeling better though. I'm not as sad anymore. But there's nothing in my life right now to make me especially happy. There's no one. And I feel like I'm drifting further away from everyone I care about. Jeremy has Vicki but is all into drugs and Elena now has Stefan. And here I am. All I can do is take this day by day. Lets make the days count._

I closed my diary and just sat there for a second. It felt good to write. I haven't written in my diary for a few days. I got up and put my diary in it's little hiding place. Under my mattress. Probably not the most creative place but whatever. I was already dressed and ready to go so I headed downstairs. I got myself a bowl of cereal and waited for Elena to come downstairs. I saw her walking into the kitchen and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Ohh look at you. Someone's got a little pep in their step."

"I feel good, which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine, and all that stuff."

"Alright then little miss sunshine. You ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

As I was walking into school I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said without looking at the person.

"That's fine. I know how much you can't resist me." I froze at that voice and looked up to see the one and only Tyler Lockwood. Me and Tyler have a small history together. This kid thinks he's the hottest thing to ever walk the planet.

"I take it back, I'm not sorry."

"Awh come on, don't be like that Mia. You seem a little uptight, need anything?" He asked with a little smirk. I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"Sometimes I need what only you can provide: your absence."

"Ouch. I'm hurt. You're such a tease."

"I'm not a tease, I'm just a reminder of what you can't have." With that said, I walked past him and bumped shoulders on the way. I don't like Tyler because he is an asshole who treats all girls like complete trash. Including me. But then I got a boyfriend and he would randomly pop up and try to make my boyfriend jealous when there was nothing to be jealous of. Dick. I went through out the day without incident. Just another day. When school ended I saw Matt.

"Hey Matt!"

"Oh hey Mia."

"How's Vicki?" And just as I asked that Elena came over.

"Hey guys." Matt nodded his head t her and proceeded to answer my question.

"They're keeping her overnight to make sure there's no infection, but she should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's good news." Elena replied.

"Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?" I asked.

"Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so. . .we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home."

"I'm sure it won't be too long. I mean her daughter was attacked." Matt looked at me like I should know better and I did. His mom wasn't exactly mother of the year.

"Vicki's lucky that she's ok." Elena stated.

"I know, and now there's talk of some missing campers." Matt replied.

"There have been a lot of animal attacks recently. It's weird." Nothing like this has happened in the past few years so why now? I looked over and saw Stefan sitting on a table. I looked back to Elena has she spoke.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?"

"She said it was a vampire."

"What?"

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "vampire" and then passes out."

"OK, that is weird."

"I think she was drunk. So what's up with you and the new guy?" He stopped and looked at Elena when he said that.

"Matt, the last thing that I want to do is hurt you."

"You know, I'm. . .I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I want to be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night." I shook head. I feel bad for Matt but he should really try moving on. Obviously Elena had. I looked back over to where Stefan was and he was gone. Elena and I talked a little more and made plans to meet Bonnie and Caroline at the grill later tonight. I couldn't get what Matt said out of my head. Vampires? Vicki was really messed up but I wouldn't be surprised that she made it all up. There's no way that vampires could exist either... I think. I remember about a month ago I was going through old family stuff. I was looking for a specific old picture of the whole family and I came across an old Gilbert journal. I only looked through it briefly but it mentioned creatures of the night. I don't know why I'm looking into this so much. I decided to go through all of my family's old things. I grabbed the box from the attic and brought it to my room. I had lots of time to kill anyways. This whole vampire thing just has me thinking. I continued looking through the box. I found some old jewelry and photographs. Then I found the journal. The journal of Jonathon Gilbert, 1864. I laid back on my bed and started reading. The things in this journal was so interesting but yet totally crazy. No way any of it could be real. I shook my head after I finished reading it. I put it in my nightstand and put the box away. Why the hell did I just do all that? Obviously vampires aren't real. I guess I just want an explanation as to these animal attacks. Besides Jonathon Gilbert was a writer in his day. I sighed and looked at the time. I needed to get ready to meet everyone at the grill. I grabbed my things and headed out.

* * *

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" I slapped Caroline's arm at that.

"So then nothing." Elena said.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."

"We just talked for hours."

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena stood up and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do."

"Alright get it," I said with a wink. Elena smiled and walked away.

"Well I better get going too. Things to do." Caroline said. I waved as she left then turned back to Bonnie.

"So what do you really think about this whole witch thing?"

"Honestly I don't know what to think. Sometimes I do think that I have some kind of powers. It sounds silly I know."

"It's defiantly not something you hear everyday that's for sure. But who knows! Maybe you should just listen to what your grams says. I just have a feeling about this all. I don't know. Maybe I'm the crazy one haha."

"We both need to get shipped to the looney bin!" Bonnie an I talked for awhile longer and then I decided to head home. I was supposed to help Bonnie and Elena pass out pamphlets later tonight for the comet. Until then I decided to do research on the towns history. Some of this stuff I already knew, other things were interesting new facts. Just as I was about to leave for the square to help Elena and Bonnie I noticed I had gotten a letter in the mail. I opened it and saw that one of my friends moms was getting married and they have invited me to the wedding. This friend used to live here in Mystic Falls but she moved to Illinois 2 years ago. We have kept in touch an this is the perfect opportunity to see her! The wedding was going to be in Florida! I'm defiantly going. I called Elena an told her I wouldn't be helping with the pamphlets and I waited for Jenna to get home.

I was sitting in the front room watching True Blood when she came in.

"Hey Jenna!"

"Oh hey Mia. How was your day?"

"Good! So guess what I got in the mail?"

"What?"

"Nicki's mom is getting married and they have invited me!"

"Well that's great! When is the wedding?"

"Um this weekend actually. It looks like the letter got delayed. The wedding is in Florida though."

"I don't know Mia.."

"Please! I can take care of my ticket an everything. I just need you're permission."

"Alright. That's fine."

"Thanks Jenna!" I ran up to her an have her a hug. I went up to my room and called Nicki to figure out when I'll be leaving and flight arrangements.

* * *

I just boarded the plane now. I am so excited to get out of Mystic Falls for a little bit. I get out of school for a whole week. Took a lot of begging and pleading but eventually Jenna succumbed. I just had to milk that I haven't seen my friend in so long and since I was paying for my own ticket, that I should be able to stay longer. It worked. So now I'm off to Florida.

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Not as long as I would of liked but let me know what you guys thought. I already have chapter 3 written. It picks up at episode 7 of season 1. **

**Thoughts?:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I only own my character Amelia.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

I stepped off the plane and took a deep breath. Florida was amazing but in a way, I'm kind of glad to be home. I've been gone for 2 weeks. A lot longer than originally expected. I needed it though. I went and picked up my bags and looked around until I saw Jenna. I saw her and tried to walk around so I could sneak up behind her.

"Boo!" She screeched and turned around.

"Oh my God Amelia don't do that!" She hit my arm and then hugged me.

"Nice to see you too Aunt Jenna!" I said returning the hug. We pulled back and she smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Really good. I actually kind of missed the small town of Mystic Falls."

"That's surprising. You always want to leave."

"I know but I feel like now isn't the best time to just drop everything and go. Don't get me wrong, I had a great time in Florida but I had my moments when I would wonder about Jeremy and Elena. How are they?"

"Jeremy's just about the same. But something has happened with Vicki. You'll have to ask them about that. Elena and Stefan are attached at the hip."

"Oh okay then. So I didn't miss much?"

"Nope. Same old, same old." With that we got in the car and started heading back to Mystic Falls. We talked about my trip and other random things and after awhile I fell asleep. Jenna woke me up when we got home. I took my bags out of the trunk and went inside straight to my room. It's only 2:00 which means that Jeremy and Elena are still in school. I started to unpack my things and I found the things I brought back for Jenna, Elena, and Jeremy. I put them aside and finished with the rest of my unpacking. I hopped in the shower when I finished and put on sweats and a hoodie when I got out. It was 3:40 now so everyone is off school. I text Elena and she said she was going to Stefan's.. Okay then. That's a nice welcome home. Annoyed, I decided to just chill in my room and watch TV. 10 minutes later someone knocks at my door. As soon as I open it I am engulfed in a hug.

"Mia! I'm so glad you're home! And on Halloween too! Here." She shoved a bag at me.

"Well thanks Caroline! I'm guessing this is my costume that you want me to wear to the Halloween party tonight?"

"Absolutely! Have a look." I opened it up and pulled out the costume. It was a sexy little Red Riding Hood costume.

"I love it Care. Boys will be hungry like the wolves when they see this." I said with a wink. Caroline laughed at my terrible joke.

"Great! So I'll see you tonight." She left and I put my costume by my nightstand. I got on my laptop and played around for awhile until I gets Jeremy and Lena downstairs.

"Oh hey Jer, Lena. It's nice to see you guys too!" They both looked at me. Jeremy rolled his eyes and Elena looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry Amelia. I'm glad you're home!" She walked over and gave me a hug.

"So are you two going to the Halloween party too?" I looked between them both.

"I was actually just about to say something about that. What do you think Jeremy? All three of us could hang out. It would be fun."

"Cool. Sure. Sounds uh... sounds fun. Can't wait."

"I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go."

"What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best."

"Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden,I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best." Jeremy walked upstairs and I just looked up confused. I turned my gaze to Elena, demanding an explanation.

"Come on, I'll explain everything." We walk into the living room an sit down. She took a deep breath and explained what all I have missed the past two weeks. With Vicki and her drugs and her disappearing acts and what not. I know she is a bad influence but I don't understand why she was so rough with Jeremy about it. I accepted what she said and went to get ready for the party.

* * *

We arrived and the first person we saw was Matt.

"You went with last year's costume too,huh?" Matt asked Elena.

"Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago." He nodded and looked at me.

"Me neither. Red Riding Hood. It suits you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said with a smile.

"Nothing. You look good is all."

"Well thanks Matty. You don't look too bad yourself!" He smiled and looked to Jeremy.

"And you're going as...you?" Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked away without a word.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight." Elena said.

"Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight."

"She's here?"

"Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire."

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked panicked. Why was she acting like this?

"Elena what's the matter?"

"..I've gotta find him." She said and walked away. I shrugged at Matt and followed her.

"Elena! Wait up! Elena!" She looked back at me.

"Mia I'm sorry go back and enjoy the party." She turned around to walk away again but I pulled her elbow back.

"No Elena. Tell me what the hell is going on." She looked frustrated, conflicted, and panicked. I really had no idea what to think.

"I'm sorry I can't. You just need to trust me." She yanked her arm back an ran away. I was going to follow but decided not too. I went outside for fresh air trying to think what is wrong with Elena. I went around back when I heard noises an it sounded like a struggle. I pulled out my cell phone ready to call 911 and looked around. I walked around the buses until finally I saw Vicki and Jeremy. It looked like she was attacking him.

"What the hell Vicki!" I ran up to them and tried to pull her off but she faced me and her face was like that of a horror movie. Her eyes were black and red, and veins were protruding underneath and her teeth... She looked like a wild animal. I took a step back in shock when she suddenly pushed me and I flew back into a pile of trash. I saw Elena running over towards me.

"Mia!" She looked over and saw Jeremy an Vicki. She picked up a long wooden board and went to hit Vicki with it. Vicki pushed her back and she went flying back by me. All of the sudden I see Stefan slam Vicki against the bus.

"Go. Get inside. Go!" He shouts. Elena and I get up and grab Jeremy and start running towards the school. All of the sudden my hair gets pulled back an I get bitten on the neck. I let out a blood curdling scream. Elena was screaming for me and tried to push Vicki away when Vicki threw me to the ground, pushed Jeremy and then bit Elena. That's when Stefan showed up and stabs Vicki in the chest with that looked like a wooden stake. My eyes widen as I see Vicki turn grey and lifeless.

"Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!" Jeremy screams for her and I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oh my God." I mutter. Stefan holds Jeremy back an Elena tells Stefan to get me and Jeremy out of here. He grabs Jeremy and comes towards me but I pull my arm back.

"Don't touch me. Go." I said to him. He looks to Elena and she looks at me then nods. Stefan walks away with Jeremy. I look at Elena.

"Elena. What-what's going on? Please. I need an explanation. The truth." She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Do you understand what just happened?"

"I know what I saw but.. How is it possible?"

"Stefan is a vampire. His older brother Damon is one too. Damon turned Vicki. She couldn't control herself and..and." She chokes back silent sobs. I go over to her and envelop her in a hug an she holds on to me tight. I'm still in shock and not everything has really registered. So it's true.. Vampires do exist. We sat there for a little bit when I heard someone approaching. I looked up and saw a man with raven black hair and striking blue eyes. He looked shocked to see me at first but quickly covered it up and then looked at Elena. Elena saw him and stood up.

"You two should go. I got this." He said looking at us then Vicki's body.

"You did this. This is your fault." Elena said through clenched teeth.

"You confuse me for someone with remorse." Elena tries to hit the man but he grabs her hand and stops her.

"None of this matters to me, none of it."

"People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it." She then slaps him hard.

"You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave. Both of you." I grab Elena and pull her away while looking at the man. He stares back at me and then looks down at the body again. Elena and I get inside when we see Matt again.

"Mia! Elena! Hey, have you guys seen...Whoa. wh...what happened?"

"Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got us. We're gonna go home and shower." I said.

"I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me."

"I don't know where she is." Elena replied.

"Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her?"

"You're a good brother, Matt."

"Yeah, Maybe she went home."

"Maybe."

"Ok." I gave Matt a small sad smile and patted him on the shoulder before proceeding to leave with Elena. We get in her and and she slams her hands on the steering wheel an cries. I just sit there silently. What the hell just happened...

* * *

We arrived home to see Stefan on the porch.

"Where is he?" Elena asked.

"Inside." He said. She looked back at me and I nodded. She went inside to go check on Jeremy. I looked down to the ground when Stefan started talking to me.

"Amelia." I looked up at him.

"I know we have a lot to explain. Are you alright?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I just saw Vicki attack my brother, she bit me and Elena, you killed her. You and your brother are vampires. I'm in shock but I think I'm okay. I just need to process everything and Elena needs to explain everything to me." He nodded at me.

"She will. She hates keeping secrets."

"Maybe I shouldn't of left."

"Don't say that. Elena is alright and everything is going to be okay." I nodded my head at him and took a couple of deep breaths. Elena then came back outside. She came over to me and grabbed my hands.

"Amelia I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just need an explanation. No secrets Elena. Please." She nodded her head.

"I know. I'll tell you everything when we get inside." She walked over to Stefan.

"Are you okay?"

"I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'?"

"He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid." That made me sad. Jeremy has been going through so much already and now this.

"Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything."

"Can you make him forget?" Forget? What is she talking about.

"Elena..."

"Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened."

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."

"I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it." I looked over to see that voice belonged to the guy from earlier. I'm just going to assume that this is Stefan's older vampire brother Damon.

"It's what I want." Elena said. I looked between them.

"What are you talking about forget? Elena?" She sighed and looked at me. Damon answered for her instead though.

"We have the ability to control the mind. We can make them forget and remember whatever we want them too. We can compel then." I looked back at Lena.

"So you want to erase Jeremy's memory? Make him forget all about Vicki's death and make him oblivious to.. Vampires?"

"Yes. He doesn't need this Mia. He's 15. He has been through enough."

"But he's a person. You don't have the right to go into his mind and take away his memories. Not unless he wants it."

"Mia you don't understand."

"I think I understand perfectly. You want to take away his pain but that's his choice Elena and if you do this you are taking away his free will."

"It will be better this way."

"Would it be better if you just erased my memories of tonight too? What happens if he diss out Lena.."

"He won't."

"I'm not going to change you're mind, am I?"

"I'm sorry but no."

"Fine. Do it. But I have no part in it. And you better not even consider taking away my memories Elena."

"I won't." I nodded my head and then looked back at Damon and nodded at him. He walked over towards us.

"What do you want him to know?"

"I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best." Damon went inside and Elena went and sat next to Stefan. I stood on the opposite side of the porch as them and just looked up at the stars. This is all so crazy. I don't know what to think right now. Not too much later Damon came out.

"It's done." He said. I heard Elena say by to Stefan and walked inside. I stayed where I was and didn't even look back at them. I heard someone approaching and someone stood next to me. I look and saw it was Damon. We haven't been introduced yet.

"I don't believe we have been formally introduced. I'm Amelia." He looked at me.

"Damon."

"It's nice to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. Thank you." He looked confused for a split second.

"For what?"

"For what you did to Jeremy. I still don't approve but thanks for doing it anyways. I know Elena really appreciates it. I don't want him to suffer anymore, but I just feel like compelling someone to forget something like that.. I don't know. If it was anyone else I probably wouldn't care but since Jeremy is my brother. It's different." He nodded his head at me.

"I understand." I turned to face him and saw Stefan behind him.

"I better get inside. Elena and I have a lot to talk about." I walked around him and gave Stefan a small smile before going inside. I went to my room an then to the bathroom. I got a shower and changed into sweats and a cami. I knocked on Elena's door and he opened it up for me to come in.  
I sat down on her bed and then looked at her.

"Explain."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I know the story seems a little boring now. I'm trying to go along with the original plot as much as possible, but trust me when I say it will get better. It will get better once Amelia and Damon really start to get to know each other. So review, favorite, follow. Let me know what you guys think:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I only own my character Amelia.**

**I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes that I have in this story. I'm writing the whole thing on my iPhone. Which makes it a little harder.  
**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

I was staring up at my ceiling with my arms behind my head. Elena explained everything that I have missed. How Stefan and Damon were turned. That the animal attacks were really vampires. Everything. She gave me a locket with vervain in it to prevent me from being compelled. I wear that everyday now. Turns out Jonathon Gilbert wasn't so crazy after all. Today we all have to go to the police station to be questioned about Vicki's disappearance. I got out of bed and went downstairs and saw Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna.

"You all ready to go?" Jenna asked. She was going with us to the police station. Elena, Stefan, and I already discussed what we would say. I climbed in the car and put my earphones in until we got there.

* * *

"Any signs of aggression or violence?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

"I mean I just got back in town yesterday. But no."

"So you believe Vicki really has left town?"

"I honestly do, yes." After each of us being questioned separately we went outside. Stefan was out there waiting.

Elena looked to Jeremy and Jenna. "I'll meet you guys at the car."

"Ok. " I watched as they walked back to the car.

"You okay ?" Stefan asked Elena then looked over to me. I nodded at him and he looked back to Elena.

"I don't think the Sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know."

"Thank you. Both of you."

"I can't do this Stefan. Every time I look at Matt or Jeremy, all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back. And they'll never know why. Around you people get hurt and people die. I can't I just... it's just too much..."

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk about it."

"No, Stefan you have to stay away from me." Stefan's face dropped at that. I have talked to Stefan a couple of times but I already know how much he loves my sister. I actually want to know him better. Elena walked away and I turned to Stefan.

"Do you mind if I come by the boarding house later?" He look surprised.

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour." I walked back and got in the car and we headed home.

* * *

We were sitting on Elena's bed now. She was under the covers wallowing while I was trying to cheer her up. All she would say is that I don't understand and that it's for the best. That's when Bonnie came over.

"Hey guys. Elena. How are you doing." She huffed in reply. I rolled my eyes.

"She's having her own little pity party there under the sheets."

"Are you gonna stay in there forever?"

"Yep."

"Move over," Me and Elena move so Bonnie can fit on the bed. "What's going on?"

"I'm tired of thinking ... of talking I..."

"Can I get a one-line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful?"

"Stefan and I broke up."

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok ? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck."

"You wanna make it up to me. Get my mind off of it."

"Just remember you asked for it." Bonnie looked at me and winked. I raised my eyebrows. Bonnie closes the window and grabs one of Elena's pillows. She rips it and empties it of the feathers.

"Hey!" Elena shouts.

"What the hell are you doing Bon?"  
I question her.

"Be patient."

"Ok."

"I need to swear you both to secrecy."

"Cross my heart, hope to die!" I said with a big smile. Elena glared.

"It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff."

"Swear, 'cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this."

"Ok, I swear."

"There's no windows open, right?"

"Right."

"There's no fan. No air conditioning."

"There's zero air circulation! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Grams just showed me this. You guys are gonna love it. Especially you Mia. You ready?"

"Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked concerned. I was just excited now. I had a feeling I knew what she was doing. Bonnie levitates a feather. Then she levitates several more. We watch on with shock and amazement.

"It's true. Everything my Grams told me. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." Elena's eyes widened.

"I knew it!" I shouted. "I just knew you had some kind of Bennett witchy voodoo in you! Now whose going to the looney bin? Not you! Now give me some winning lottery numbers!" Bonnie laughed and Elena shook her head.

"Thanks Mia. I wish it worked like that but I'm still learning the basics."

"I believe you Bonnie." Elena said.

"It's Weird huh? After all This times joking about being psychic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

"You know I don't Bon Bon." I gave her a high five.

"No of course not. Bonnie I just ...don't understand though. If your Grams asked you to keep all this a secret, why did you tell us?"

"You guys are my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you two."

After talking with Elena and Bonnie, I told them I was just gonna go out for a bit. I'm heading to the boarding house now to talk to Stefan. It seemed like a good idea at the time but what am I going to say? Guess I'll just wing it. I ring the little bell thing he has and Stefan answers the door.

"Hey Stefan."

"Hello Amelia. Come in." He moves aside and I walk in.

"Wow. This place is amazing. I can't believe you live here. Well I can, but you know what I mean." We walked into his living room and I saw a blonde girl there. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me. I don't know why.

"Hi I'm Lexi."

"Nice to meet you Lexi. I'm Amelia."  
She was looking at me closely. Inspecting me.

"You have really green eyes."

"Well thanks. There aren't many things that differ between me and my sister Elena but our eyes is one thing. She has brown, I have green."

"So your sister.. She looks exactly like you but with brown eyes?" I nodded.

"Pretty much but her hair is a little different too. She is just straight with no bangs. Other than that though.. Pretty much the same." She nodded and kept staring at me. Stefan cleared his throat.

"You wanted to talk Bout something Amelia?" He led the way into another room. I'm assuming to give the illusion of privacy from Lexi.

"Well first of all, you can call me  
Mia if you would like." I said while giving him a disarming smile. He seemed a little nervous. He probably thought I was going to tell him to stay away from Elena or something.  
"The first thing I really wanted to talk about was Elena," he nodded his head and took a seat and I did so also. "She loves you Stefan. There's no 'and, or, buts' about it. But you being a vampire is what scares her. Not that you as a vampire scare her but the world of vampires. Living your whole life completely oblivious to the supernatural and then you find out the guy you started falling for is a vampire. It's crazy and she's just scared of what it will bring. Elena is selfless and does what she thinks is best for those who she cares about. She thinks that by breaking up with you, she is protecting others. Don't give up on her Stefan. You guys are perfect for each other. I know deep down she just wants you to fight for her. The best things are worth fighting for."

"I really appreciate that Amelia. It means a lot coming from you and to know that you approve. But I have to respect her wishes."

"I know Stefan. But trust me when I say that her trying to ignore you, yeah it won't last long. She lives you too much and she will soon realize that."

"I hope she does. I just don't want to hurt her and I know that it hurts her to keep all of these secrets."

"Elena feels guilty when she keeps secrets from others. She has a pure heart. And I can tell that you do too. There will always be obstacles but I just know you guys will over come them. Everything happens for a reason and everything works out in the end."

"Thank you so much Amelia. I really want this to work. I would do anything for her."

"I know that and that's why I know you guys will work out." He gave me a real genuine smile and nodded.  
"Also if you're going to be dating my sister, I want to get to know you better. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Stefan. But know this. Friends or not. If you ever hurt my sister, I will rip out your fangs and stake you myself." He laughed and agreed.

"It seems so. I would never do anything to hurt Elena and if I did, I would gladly let you stake me. I would be honored to have you as a friend." I nodded and we both stood up an walked into the other room with Lexi. She gave a knowing smile to Stefan. I know she heard everything. She looked at me.

"I like you."

"You'd be crazy if you didn't." I said with a smirk and she just laughed.

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Funny you should ask." That's when Damon entered the room.

"Well I wasn't asking you."

"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Stefan's friends."

"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party."

"Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it." Before Stefan could reply I spoke.

"It's your birthday? Well damn! Happy Birthday Stef!" He smiled at me and thanked me.

"It's not everyday you turn 162." Lexi said.

"162? Damn you're old! I don't know if I approve of your relationship with Elena anymore. You're way too old. Talk about a ped." Lexi laughed and Damon just looked amused. Stefan smiled at me.

"I could always give Elena a ride in my wheelchair." He said jokingly.

"Oh I know she's going to want to ride. But it won't be in a wheelchair." I said and winked. Lexi was still laughing and soon me and Stefan joined her. It was nice to joke with Stefan. All of the sudden Stefan turned serious and looked to Damon.

"Damon, stay away from Caroline."

"We're friends it's cool. It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend. " He looks at Lexi's stock of blood.

"I prefer mine at 98.6." With that Damon turned around and left.

"Let's Go." Lexi said. She sees the expression on Stefan's face. "Please?" He gives in and nods.

"Are you going?" He asked me.

"Of course. I'm sure Elena will be there too. Speaking of, I better get back home. I'll see you later. Nice meeting you Lexi."

"Bye."

I started walking towards the front door when I heard a noise behind me. I looked back and saw nothing then turned back around. Suddenly Damon was right in front of me. I jumped and put my hand over my chest. "Do you always do that?" I asked him as I tried to recover.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Sneak up on people." I replied. "You know, people have died from that."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm sure somewhere they have." He smirked at me.

"You seem to be taking this whole vampire thing pretty well. Even better than you're sister." I shrugged.

"Elena and I may look alike, but our personalities are different. She's a little more.. Caring and selfless than I am. She can't bear to lie to those she cares about while I... I don't like it, but I do what needs to be done and I don't let it affect me. I'm better at handling things like this." He nodded and kept staring at me.

"So I'm assuming I'll see you at the grill tonight?"

"You assume correctly. See you tonight." He nods and opens the door for me. I give him a small smile and walk back to my car. Damon is really one of the hottest guys I have ever seen.

* * *

When I get home, Elena is leaving.

"Where ya headed?"

"To Stefan's." I smirked. She just rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Alright. Don't do anything I wouldn't!" I winked and she left. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water then headed to my bedroom.  
I decided to get a shower and get ready for tonight. I wore a red bow back lace dress, black leather jacket, and my nude studded peep toe pumps. I added some jewelry and I was ready to go.

* * *

I walked into the grill and by the entrance were 4 really cute guys talking and drinking beer. They stopped and stared at me when I entered. I couldn't help but smirk as I made my way into the grill. I hate to sound vain, but I know just how attractive I am. Me and Elena have the genes. As I look around I see that Lexi and Damon is here but no Stefan and Elena. I walk over to the bar and take a seat. Lexi sits down next to me. She compels the bartender for drinks and hands me one.

"You look like you could use a drink."

"Well who am I to say no to free alcohol." I raised up my glass at her.  
"Cheers."

* * *

A few drinks in, I notice Stefan arrive but no Elena. Me and Lexi walk over to him.

"Where's Elena?"

"She said she wasn't coming."

"Hmm well that just won't do." I pulled out my phone and called Elena. Went to voice mail.

"Elena get your ass to the grill. Now. Ok love ya bye!" I turn back around and I play pool with Lexi and Stefan. We were actually having a really good time. This was the first time ever that I have actually seen Stefan look really happy. Truly happy. He's smiling and laughing like he doesn't have the care in the world. I'm glad he has a friend like Lexi. I look over and see Elena is here. I walk over to her.

"Look what the wind blew in."

"He looks so happy." I followed her gaze to Stefan and Lexi.

"They have been best friends for over 100 years. What else did you expect?" That's when Damon came over to us.

"Stefan smiles. Alert the media."

"You haven't given him a lot of reasons to be happy lately." Elena shit back.

"Oh, you're right. Poor Stefan persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother; does it get tiring being so righteous?"

"It flares up in the presence of psychopaths."

"Ouch! Well, consider this psychopath's feelings get hurt."

"What did you do to my brother?" Now I was curious.

"I'm gonna need a less vague question."

"When you did what you did to Jeremy's memory of Vicki, what else did you do to him?"

"You asked me to take away his memory of fangs and all the bad stuff. You wanted me to take away his suffering."

"But he's acting different. He seems okay with everything and a little too okay. I mean he's studying; he's not doing drugs; he's not drinking; are you sure you didn't do something else?" I looked at her.

"Elena you are the one who asked Damon to compel him. He took away his pain. Jeremy doesn't have all that suffering to weigh him down. Are you seriously going to ask Damon that with such an accusing tone?" I didn't mean to be a bitch but for some reason I was annoyed with Elena. Even though I'm glad Jeremy is better, I don't like how she took that choice of remembering away from him. Her and Damon both looked shocked for a moment.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did Elena. No good deed goes unpunished with you, hmm?!" I walked away and went back to the bar after that. Shortly Damon joined me.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events."

"Mhmm." I took another sip of my drink. I looked up an he was starting at me again. Like he was trying to figure me out.

"Elena isn't too happy with you right now." I shrugged.

"I don't really care. Sometimes Elena just needs to be put in her place. You were nice enough to do the dirty that Stefan couldn't do and she wanted done. And when she gets positive results, she thinks it's too good to be true and automatically assumes you did something bad?! She should be happy and grateful." Damon opened his mouth to respond but Lexi sat next to me and said something first.

"Ugh you're talking to him?"

"He isn't the worst company in the world." I said turning to him and winking. He smirked and Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Oh I beg to differ." Lexi looked to me and then back to Elena and Stefan. I got the hint. She needed to talk to Damon.

"Well I'm gonna go check on the youngins over there. Excuse me." I took one more shot and left towards Elena and Stefan. We played some pool and talked a little. I was actually having a lot of fun. That's when I saw Sheriff Forbes come in with a girl. My eyes widened and I nudged Stefan. He looked at me and I pointed to them. His eyes widened in surprise too. That's when I saw the girl point at Lexi and Damon and then the officers started walking towards them. I started to walk towards Lexi. Elena called after me, but I didn't turn back. I don't know what happened but I'm sure Lexi is innocent of it. But of course they don't care about that, all that matters is that she is a vampire. She is Stefan's best friend though. I may not be close with him but I know how horrible it would be to loose her. I walked faster in hopes of getting to her before them. I did by a few seconds. I grabbed her arm.

"Police are here. They know what you are. They probably have vervain." She looked back and nodded to me.

"Thanks." That's when the police got around me and injected a needle into her side. I acted confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked at the same time. The sheriff looked conflicted since I was right there.

"Amelia don't get involved in this. Damon, thank you for the vervain; now if you'll excuse me." I looked shocked and I went to follow them but Damon pulled me back.

"Stay here." He said. He followed them and I tried to go out another door but there were police at every door. Eventually me, Elena, and Stefan got out. We walked around and we saw Lexi getting shot. I went to run towards her but Stefan held me back.

"She's your best friend Stefan! If you're not going to help her, then I'm going to try!" He still didn't let me go.

"It's too dangerous."

"What's more important? Being exposed or saving your best friend's life?" His hand loosened and I ran forward. But I was too late. Damon had came out from the side and staked her. I watched as the whole thing unfolded and I went back to where Stefan and Elena were. Damon and the sheriff left to go back inside while someone dealt with the body. Stefan started walking away in anger and horror. Elena and I followed him.

"Stefan! Stefan!" Elena shouted.

"He killed her! He killed Zach; he killed Tanner; he turned Vicki; I have to kill him!"

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why are you trying to save him?! Elena he's never gonna change! Don't you see that?! He's never gonna change!"

"I'm not trying to save him, I'm trying to save you! You have no idea what this will do to you, please Stefan."

"Everywhere I've been, pain and death follow; Damon follows me. No more."

"Stefan please. Please just- just talk to me; Let me be here for you. Talk to me."

"No. You were right to stay away from me." My heart broke for Stefan as he walked away. I felt horrible for him. I pulled Elena away and we headed home.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I have a couple more chapters written already but I'm not going to post anymore unless I know people are actually reading this story and they like it. I know I have a few other stories that are incomplete. I re read all of those stories and I am trying to write a new chapter for each. I just totally forgot how I planned for the stories to go. It's so hard for me to pick off where I left off and have it still flow. I'm trying though. This story will not be incomplete though, you can count on that. So if you want to read more...**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I debated for a couple days if I should even continue this story because I didn't think there was much interest in it, but never the less, I decided to continue. Hope you guys like it:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

* * *

I woke up with the events from last night reeling through my mind. Lexi is dead. And Damon killed her. I don't know what to think. I got ready for school and I still had a good 40 minutes before I needed to be at school. I decided to stop by the boarding house.

Before I even had the chance to knock, Stefan opened the door with a look of surprise.

"Amelia. What are you doing here?" I shifted my foot and looked behind him rather than at him. Then eventually I looked at him. He was staring at me intensely.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He looked confused. Like he couldn't understand why I would really care enough to come here or something. Then his face changed and he looked grateful.

"I'm dealing. Lexi was my best friend." I smiled at him.

"Look I know we aren't close or anything but just know that I'll always be here if you need anything." He gave me a big smile. A smile that you don't see too often from him.

"Thank you. And same here, if you ever need anything at all." I nodded to him.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"That would be nice, thanks." The ride to school was actually really great. Stefan and I played 20 questions and I was actually able to learn a lot about him. We finally got to school and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Now it was time for my not so favorite class. I mean I loved the subject but ... Then I remembered. Tanner is dead. I walked inside and looked for who the new teacher would be but didn't see anyone. I saw Elena and Bonnie and sat next to Bonnie.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Mia." They chorused. Not too later, Stefan came in and as soon as he did, our eyes locked an he smiled at me. Then he saw Elena and have her a small smile. She smiled back and gave a small wave. I reached down to get a pencil from my book bag and when I looked up Bonnie was giving me a look. She raised her eyebrows and glanced at Stefan then back to me. I have her a look back say, "nothing is happening." Them shook my head. I looked to the front of the room and as I did, a man walked in. He was pretty damn good looking for his age.

"Good Morning everyone. Alrighty." He spoke. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful. I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "Al-a-ric" but it's ..."A-lar-ick", okay. So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher." It was safe to say that I loved history class.

* * *

Elena and I were walking outside when we saw Stefan. We walked over to him.

"Hey. So what did you wanna tell me?" Elena asked him. I debated if I should leave or not.

"I actually needed to tell both of you. I should of said something to you this morning Amelia, but I won't be coming to school anymore.I'm gonna back off and keep my 's the right thing to do."

"Back off from school or...from me? Thank you for telling me." Elena replied.

"It's better this way."

"Yep.I got it."

"You're angry .That's good. Be easier if you hate me." He said and then walked away. I stared after him and looked back to Elena to see that she was already walking away. I chased after Stefan.

"Wait! Stefan! Why are you doing this?"

"It's not safe for you both to be around me." I rolled my eyes.

"Please don't pull an Edward Cullen." He looked confused at first then amused.

"This is serious."

"And I'm serious. Stefan you came to this town for a reason. Don't think you have to "keep your distance" or leave because it's too "dangerous" for us. We can make our own decisions. Let me decide if I think it's too dangerous to be around you. Don't take that choice away from me."

"After everything that's happened and everything you have seen, you still want to be my friend?"

"I like you Stefan. You may be a vampire but you have a kind heart. I would love to be your friend. So please don't push me away." He looked conflicted. Finally he nodded. I smiled in triumph. I hugged him an he stiffened, momentarily shocked, an then he returned the hug.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I was bombarded. Elena was telling me about how Damon threatened Bonnie. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I went to answer it. I was shocked at first to see Stefan there.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Elena called me." I nodded and moved aside so he could come in. Elena walked over to us and looked at Stefan.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

"I know that."

"He threatened her, Stefan."

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?"

"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon,and she gave it to Bonnie,and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her." I piped in. Stefan looked like he was in deep thought. Frustrated and confused.

"Over a necklace?"

"It's not just any has to do with Bonnie's belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War. When you and Damon lived here." Elena continued.

"Her name was was Katherine's handmaid and a witch."

"You know?About Bonnie?" Elena was shocked but I honestly wasn't. I figured he'd be able to make the connections.

"The first night that you invited me over for dinner,I made the connection." I nodded my was at that.

"And...now Damon knows,and...for some reason he wants that necklace."

"What does it look like?"

"It's...an antique iron setting with a..."

"With an amber crystal.I know belonged to gave it to her,which means that..."

"What?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?"

"I'll get it out of him."

Once Stefan left I went to go get something to eat. Elena was still freaking out about Bonnie. I rolled my eyes.

"Careful there Lena, you'll give yourself a nose bleed." She glared at me and stormed out of the room. I shrugged and continued browsing the kitchen. I was starving.

* * *

Eventually Bonnie and Caroline came over.

"I'm .I said you want the ugly-ass necklace,keep 's yours." Caroline said to Bonnie nonchalantly but with an attitude.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"

"You threw it away?" Caroline got mad.

"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares.I had to get rid of it." Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes at that.

"You could have just given it back to me."

"Why?So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena snapped.

"Screw we doing manicures or what?Who has their kit?"

"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie replied. Caroline walked over to her bag to get it.

"So Elena. How long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?Is it...like a permanent thing?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know Caroline." Elena looked annoyed and a little uncomfortable. Bonnie looked over at me. I don't know why she thinks I'm trying to steal Stefan. I would never do that to Elena.

"Why are you such a little liar,Bonnie?" Caroline screeched.

"What?"

"Caroline!" Elena shouted. I stayed quiet the whole time. Caroline held up the crystal.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie looked at the necklace fearfully with wide eyes.

"It's true. I watched her throw it into a field." Lena nodded her head furiously.

"Then explain it."

"Emily."

"Who's Emily?"

"The ghost."

"The ghost has a name now?"

"Caroline,please."

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone."

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation?You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. I can't talk to don't listen."

"That's not true."

"I'm a witch." Bonnie said bluntly. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And don't we all know it?"

"See?That's what I'm talking about.I'm trying to tell you don't even hear it."

"I do I not listen?" I shook my head and grabbed my purse.

"I'm going to the grill. Be back in a little bit." I didn't want to hear them argue anymore.

* * *

I sat at the bar, eating some fries and drinking a . I looked around the grill boredly when I saw Stefan and Damon. They were playing darts. Interesting. I guess Stefan was trying to find out what Damon was up too by playing the brother bonding thing. Speaking of brother... I wish me and Jeremy were still close. I miss that relationship with him. I sighed and went back to my food.

"Well don't you just look oh so happy." I jumped at the voice and turned around.

"Are you going to keep scaring me like that?" He smirked and sat next to me.

"Bourbon." He looked back to me with those gorgeous blue eyes and he started to do that flirty little eye thing.

"Damon."

"Amelia."

"Shouldn't you be with Stefan?"

"I decided to take a small break. Get some drinks." I looked back to Stefan and saw that he looked worried for me. I doubt Damon would do something crazy in a public place like this.

"Of course you did. Admit it, you just wanted to be in my presence. You just wanted to talk to me." I said smirking looking back at him. His smirk was the hottest thing ever I swear but I kept my composure.

"Mm you caught me. Or maybe you came here to stalk me."

"You're not that cute hun."

"I beg to differ. Many woman have told me just how charming and irresistible I am."

"They were probably retarded."

"Ouch. That hurts."

"Oh I'm sure it just broke your dead investing heart." The bartender placed the drinks in front of Damon. He picked them up and raised them a bit.

"Until next time Amelia."

"Mia. You can call me Mia."

"Mia." He said with a smirk then turned back to Stefan. I couldn't help but smile. I threw some cash on the counter and left to go back to the house. Damon fresh in my mind.

* * *

I got inside the house just in time to hear screaming. My eyes widened and I ran upstairs to see Elena an Caroline banging on the bathroom door.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed.

"What's going on?!" I shouted.

"Try the other door.I'll check the hallway. Bonnie. I don't know! Just help!" I nodded and tried to get the door open.

"Bonnie!Bonnie! Unlock the door!" I shouted.

"Bonnie!Bonnie!Bonnie!Open the door!" Elena repeated.  
The door finally opens. Bonnie appears to be fine

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She said it robotically.

" were totally faking it." Caroline glared at her.

" on." Elena tried.

"No,you scared the hell out of me."

"Bonnie?"

"I'm 's fine."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I must go."

"She's leaving.I'm leaving."

"You guys can't leave."

"I can.I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night."

"Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here." Why was she talking so weird?

"Where are you going?"

"Back to where it all began."

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily!"

"I won't let him have must be destroyed." It was then that I knew exactly what was going on.

"Wait!"  
Bonnie or well Emily, leaves. Elena chases her down stairs. She tries to open the door but it won't give.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"I don't door,it's not..."  
The door finally opens. Jeremy walks in.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I'm outta here." Caroline walks out and I call Stefan.

"Amelia? What's wrong?"

"It's Bonnie. Emily is possessing said something."

"What did she say?"

"She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left."

"Where do you think she went?"

"I don't know. Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her have to help her,Stefan."

"Just stay there.I'm gonna go find her." But I knew I wasn't going to just stay here. I told Elena to stay and call Stefan or sown thing and I left.

* * *

When I got there I saw Damon but he was stabbed into a tree. I ran over to him and tried to help him.

"Damon!" He groaned and looked at me.

"Mia." I tried my best to pull him down when finally I got him off. He put his arm around me shoulder and we walked to wear Bonnie/Emily was.  
All of the sudden Stefan was here. He looked at me and checked for injuries.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine too thanks for asking." Damon groaned. Stefan glanced to him then looked back to me. Damon got up and removed his arm from around me and walked forward a step before he fell to the ground. Stefan wrapped his arm around me protectively and looked at Bonnie.

"Hello Emily."

"These people don't deserve should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?"

"Emily.I swear to God I'll make you regret this." Damon threatened through clenched teeth. I looked down at him worriedly.

"I won't let you unleash them into this world."

"Them?What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked Damon.

"What does it matter?" He snapped.

"Emily,tell me what you did."

"To save her,I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?"

"With one, comes all."

"I don't care about them.I just want Katherine."

"I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your isn't about love,is it?This is about revenge."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

"Damon,you can't do this."

"Why not?They killed 27 people,and they called it a war deserve whatever they get."

" 27 Vampires, were can't just bring them back."

"This town deserves this."

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." His grip on me tightened a little bit.

"There is nothing innocent about these people,and don't think for a second it won't happen already know too much,and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find me."

"Things are different now."

"Don't do this." Damon pleaded. He was begging. A look of sheer desperation on his face.

"I can't free them.I won't. Incendia!"

"No! No please." The look on his face was heartbreaking. Elena ran through the woods towards us all of the sudden.

"Bonnie!"

"No!" Damon screamed.  
Bonnie/Emily throws the necklace into the air. It bursts into a million pieces. Suddenly, Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Damon is furious and attacks and bites Bonnie. Elena screams for her and Stefan runs and pushes him off of her.

"She's alive,but barely.I can save her." He bites his wrist and feeds Bonnie his blood.

"Her neck, it's healing." Elena pointed out. I watched the scene quietly and then looked at Damon. He looked horrible. So sad, so heartbroken. My heart ached for him.  
Elena and Bonnie were walking away and Stefan came over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"I think you're asking the wrong person." I said referring to Damon. I just couldn't get that look and tone of voice out of my head. He looked at me sadly.

"It was for the best." I nodded at him and walked towards Elena and Bonnie.

"I don't understand, Elena, Mia, what happened to me? He attacked me,and...his face was like..."

"How do you feel? Are you okay?"

"I'm 's just this blood.I don't..."

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. Is she in danger of becoming...?"

"No, she has to die with my blood in her system, so keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine."

"I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"You sure?"

"I can trust her. I need someone to know,someone to talk too." I gave her a look. "Someone more than just Mia. I can't live in secret." I walked away after that. I walked a little into the forest until I saw Damon. He was just barely standing up from sitting on this piece of stone. He didn't even look up as I walked over to him. I stopped when I was in front if him. Slowly and carefully, I pulled him into a hug.

* * *

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I went into my room and changed into sweats and a tank top. I went back into the bathroom and braided my hair then went back into my room. Just as I did I saw someone standing by my window. I gasped and jumped in surprise but calmed when I saw who it was.

"Stefan?" He looked so upset.

"I told Elena that it wasn't going to work out. That I have to leave. Too many people have died Mia. I can't stay." I walked towards him.

"Hey this isn't your fault. Stefan it'll all be okay. You don't have to leave. You leaving most likely won't solve anything. With out look another vampire will show up I'm town. At least if you're here, you can protect us." I really didn't want Stefan to go. He was becoming a very good friend.

"I just.. I just can't."

"Yes you can. Stay. We need you. I need you." He looked at me and I walked up to him and hugged him. He held onto me tightly like his life depended on it. I was hugging a lot lately. Weird.

"Thank you." He said after awhile.

"Don't do anything rash. Just take this day by day. I'm here for you."

Eventually I lied down on my bed and got comfy under the blankets. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**So thoughts? Please review and let me know what you guys think and leave any suggestions. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I write all of my stories on my iPhone and with auto correct and all, sometimes simple words like "of" turn into "if".**

Review. Favorite. Follow.


End file.
